Bart the Mobster
by PsychoDad
Summary: Fat Tony is hiring Bart and some of his schoolmates for a 40-40 fight against Yakuza's. Later Bart becomes a famous mobster.


- BART THE MOBSTER -   
  
  
This story is 7 years in the future. So Bart is 17 and all others are also older.   
  
  
Bart is lying on his bed and listening to some hard rock music. He is playing around with his jo-jo.   
  
"Aaah...It's pretty boring. I wish there will be a brawl someday in school...."   
  
He has turned into a good fighter as he grown up and won a one on one brawl against Nelson.   
Since then, he never get bullied by someone.   
  
Lisa is knocking on the door. "Come in" shouts Bart.   
  
"What is it, Liz?"   
  
"There gives a visit for you... from...."   
  
"From ? Who ?"   
  
"Fat Tony..."   
  
"Oh my god! I haven't met him since years. Let him come in."   
  
Fat Tony is entering the room of Bart. "Hello, Don Bartholomew...." said Tony. "You're all grown up now, I see..."   
  
"Oh yes, Tony. Nice to see you again. What's up?" said Bart excited. "I've heard all the news from you. You won many   
one on one brawls and saved some friends from 10 punks...." said Tony.   
  
"Uhm, yeah... But what do you want ?"   
  
"We've a 40 vs. 40 fight against the Yakuza's... It was all an accident. And also my mistake. Since you are a good fighter,  
would you like to fight for us ?"   
  
"Why not? That would be great ! How many guys you already have ?"   
  
"Since Legs, Louie, and me aren't avaiable to fight, only three... One is Drederick Tatum, a former boxing world champion,   
We also hired Akira from Happy Sumo, an karate master who'll be helpful for us against the Yakuza, the other one is   
Groundskeeper Willy, and the other two were the bodyguards from Major Quimby and also former Pro wrestling tagteam   
champions."   
  
"Man, I think that's not enough to fight against 40 yakuza's. And i think they all have weapons...."   
  
"So i'm asking you to help us... Choose all the good fighters and feared bullies from your school for the big brawl."  
  
"Ok. I'll try... But if isn't enough ?"   
  
"Then there gives no other choice, Bart.... I'm offering you 100,000 $ for it. And i'll give 200,000 $ if we win the fight."   
  
"Cool! I agree...."   
  
"But... If we don't win.... It's dangerous. We may die....."  
  
"Don't have a cow man, We'll win !"   
  
"I hope so. Now why don't you start with it?"   
  
"With what ?"   
  
"With your list of the best fighters and feared ones in school... And hire them for the fight..."  
  
"But... But..."   
  
"Butt ? Yeah.. We'll kick the butt of the japs."   
  
"No. But what if they don't want to ?"   
  
"Offer them something...."   
  
"I don't have anything to offer...."   
  
"Ok. I'll give everyone who are coming 100$..."  
  
"Yeah... Hm... Ok..."  
  
"See you later, Don Bartholomew. Good luck!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bart is writing the list for the big fight against the japanese yakuza's. Marge is coming in.   
  
"Oh, Bart ! You're doing homework ? How fine !"   
  
"No, Mom... I'm doing a list for the fight."   
  
"Fight ? Awww... That's cute."   
  
"Would you please get out of here, Mom ?"   
  
Marge is going out of his room. Bart is thinking for the fight. It wouldn't be easy to fight against 40 Yakuza's.   
They all must be professional fighters and have several weapons.   
  
2 hours later, Bart has finished the list.   
  
"Woohoo! Finished !"   
  
He is reading the list:   
  
The five fighters from Fat Tony  
ME - Bart Simpson   
Milhouse - He has at least learned some karate even if he failed it   
Nelson - One of the toughest one in the whole school   
Jimbo - Not anymore in school but Nelson could contact him. He will be helpful.   
Dolph - Also not more there. I heard he's a Contract Killer now.   
Kearney - Pretty big and though guy. Works now as a wrestler, street fighter, and pro boxer.   
Ralph Wiggum - He's dumb and foolish. But whatever, he can take some useful weapons from his father.   
Richard - He can fight pretty well against anyone in school. Must come!  
Uter - Ok. He's fat... but pretty powerful. Now weighing about 200 pounds and does weight-lifting  
Lewis - He's the gangsta of the school. He involved in some fights and also could be very useful.   
Martin Prince - He's a nerd and weak. But whatever. We all want to see him gettin' beated up. Hehe...  
  
"Dammit..... That isn't 40. Only 16. Oh no, Oh no... How can i get 34 guys."   
  
1 hour later. Bart has completly finished the list.  
  
"Ok... The other 34 ones..."   
  
20 wrestlers from the World Wrestling Entertainment   
8 football players from the NFL  
2 basket ball players from NBA  
4 chinese Martial arts movie stars   
  
"Oh noooo !!!!!! That isn't possible..... What should i do now. The fight will be just a 16 vs. 40 fight ! Whatever !   
We can win ! We can win !...."   
  
Bart is hearing that also Homer is chanting it. He goes out of his room and looks what Homer does.   
He is watching a football game and chanting it. "Uhm, he also knows that football players could be useful." 


End file.
